


Kingdom Hearts Collection

by zinjadu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinjadu/pseuds/zinjadu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shorter works I did a while back.  Rehosting here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald figures Sora needs The Talk.

This had gone on too long, Donald figured. Sora needed to have a talking to. More like The Talk. But. Donald didn’t know who could have that Talk with their plucky hero. A duck and a dog-thing were hardly the best ones to speak about. That.

But they were supposed to be taking care of Sora. Watching out for him and protecting him as he was the wielder of the Keyblade.

That included keeping him… informed. And he knew he couldn’t trust Goofy to do it right.

“Sora,” Donald said, trying to be quiet but failing.

“Yeah?”

“There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“What is it, Donald?” Sora hadn’t even looked up from the campfire, where some meat was roasting over a spit.

“Privately!”

“Eh? What? Why?”

“Because!”

“Fine,” Sora sighed. “Let’s go.”

Sora stood up and walked a little ways off, Donald following him. As they were leaving the immediate area they both heard Goofy call out after them, “Don’t worry, Sora! I’ll make sure dinner doesn’t burn!”

Sora waved back, giving Goofy a smile.

“Well, what is it, Donald? What couldn’t Goofy hear about?”

“Well,” Donald started, but then he paused. How did he talk about this? It was oogy and icky and… and…

“Come on, what is it?” Sora teased.

“Sora, when. When.” Donald took a deep breath. “When two people care about each other very much—”

“Like me and Riku?”

“Eh…”

“Why they’re friends! I know that, Donald.”

“When they’re more than friends, Sora!” the duck shouted at him.

“More than friends? Like my mom and dad?”

“Yes, like that.” There, he was starting to follow. Good. Better than Donald expected.

“What about it?”

“You see, Sora. They like to. Um. Now that you’re older and there are. Changes. You’re taller.”

“Sure am!” Sora crowed. He started to preen over the few inches he had gained. “Probably still not as tall as Riku. But I bet I’m still ahead of Kairi.”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Then what did you mean?”

“I. Um. Sora, do you know where babies come from?”

“Yeah, pregnant women. Mrs. Heldy down the street was pregnant a few years ago. She was huge!” Sora stuck his arms out in front of his stomach and walked around bowlegged.

“Sora! Sora!” Donald shouted until the boy stopped. “Do you know how women get pregnant?”

“Well, yeah. Goofy told me last year.”

“He did?”

“Yeah. He figured I should know all that stuff. He even gave me this really cool book! Wanna see!” Sora started digging around in his pack.

“No! No!” Donald cried. “We can go back to camp now!” And he fled.

Sora chased after him, with the book in his hands. “Aw come on! It’s got pop-ups and everything!”


	2. Little Drummer Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demyx has only one gift for his king.

Nobodies didn’t have birthdays. Sure they were born, Xemnas told him that, but it was more like they popped into existence fully formed, less time spent on the baby, crawling, bottle stage. So maybe it would be better to have Existence-days.

No, that’s stupid. Nobodies didn’t even exist.

Like a lot of his ideas. Just stupid.

Still, he felt he should do something. Even though it was hard to figure out the day here, in this creepy place, but it was home now. Xemnas had made it home. And he kind of owed the big guy for taking him in, in spite of his lack of practical skills. That wasn’t to say he didn’t have skills. They were just art skills. Singing, dancing. Okay, mostly singing and dancing.

But he still felt like he should do something useful while the rest were off doing their king’s bidding.

Do something, Demyx, he berated himself. Come on, you were strong enough to be a Nobody in the first place, you’ve got to be able to do something. Something no one else could do.

But that was just sing and dance, he’d been over that before.

Wait. Wait.

He had it.

~ ~ ~

“Um, sir?” Demyx called softly, knocking on Xemnas’ door.

“Yes,” he said, sitting upon his throne like he did, Kingdom Hearts shining above him.

“May I come in, Superior?”

“Of course, Demyx, what can I do for you?”

Demyx entered, his booted heels striking sharply on the polished floor. It was a throne room, and that had never been clearer than now. When he had first been presented to Xemnas he had barely been awake or aware, but now he realized how grand this place truly was. Fit for a king.

“Its more of what I can do for you, sir.”

“Oh?” Xemnas smiled, just a bare upturning of the corners of his mouth, amused that their newest member already possessed notions of grander.

“Yes. I know I’m not much, sir. I can’t fight and I’m not as good with the science, and I really can only do one thing.”

“And what is that?”

“This,” Demyx said, and he sang. His rich voice filled the hall, spilling out the windows and through, rising and falling in time with the melody he plucked from his sitar. The music crashed and then became soft, softer than the faintest breeze, strident then melancholy. Xemnas sat transfixed. Never before in his life had he heard such music, such beauty, it made something in his chest tight and then like a weight had been lifted off his chest as well; a phenomenon he could not explain.

By the time the newest Organization member finished, he wished that the young man did not have to stop.

Demyx set down his sitar but did not look at his Superior.

Xemnas rose from his dais and walked to where Demyx stood, placing both hands on the youth’s shoulders, making Demyx look up at him with his large ocean colored eyes, eyes that held worry and yet a touch of pride. He was stronger than he gave himself credit for, this one.

“What you do, Demyx, is more important than you know. You bring beauty.”

“Really, sir?” Demyx asked, his eyes going wider than before, but now they held hope and happiness. There were emotions left in this boy, ones that changed fast but they were there.

“Yes. Really,” Xemnas affirmed, and he smiled, for the first time in a long time remembering what it was like to have a heart. Truly, Demyx could remind them all with the way he sang.

There was no greater gift for a Nobody.


	3. Winner's Get...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xigbar/Xaldin fighty sexy times.

A spear thunked into the wall, pinning him there by virtue of his coat. “As if,” Xigbar mocked. “It’ll take more than that, you know,” he said, suddenly on the ceiling, blood dripping from the cut by the spear.

He smirked down at Xaldin, the short man glaring up at him, more spears at the ready.

With a cry, Xaldin sent the spears flying, whirling up to their target. Wind rushed through the room, at his command, tearing at Xigbar, no matter where he warped to.

“Whoa!” he shouted as a fierce wind ripped away his guns, sending them crashing out the window. “Looks like I gotta stop holding back!”

Xaldin only glared, saying nothing, directing the wind to his will, sending spear after spear after Xigbar, shamelessly taking advantage of the other man’s blindside. But always, always the spears arrived a moment too late, and Xaldin did something that he should have known better than to do. He lost track of where Xigbar was.

Until a shot rang out over the howling of the wind, hitting Xaldin in the back, making him loose his concentration, staggering forward as the spears clattered to the ground, the wind dying. Before he could react, Xigbar grappled him from behind, his knee digging into the tiny bullet wound.

“Thought I disarmed you,” Xaldin grated out between clenched teeth.

“Like I wouldn’t have backups,” Xigbar scoffed, dangling a little derringer version of his guns in front of Xaldin’s face, and then tossed it away along the floor. “Now, say it,” he purred.

Xaldin gritted his teeth, but said nothing.

“Awwww… come on,” Xigbar whined. He teased at Xaldin’s earlobe with his teeth, sharp canines just short of drawing blood. “Do it.”

The spears began to rise, small gusts making them form up.

Xigbar ground his knee harder against the wound in Xaldin’s back, making the other man shudder with pain.

“You win,” Xaldin bit out.

“And what do winners get?” Xigbar wheedled.

Xaldin’s head connected with his face, sharp enough to send him staggering backward, and he saw Xaldin’s arms motion to control the spears once more, the wind picking up again.

“That was the battle, Xigbar, not the war.” Xaldin glared down at Xigbar, spears whirling around him, hair caught in the wind.

“That is so hot,” Xigbar told him, grinning. He warped outside to get his guns and came back fighting.

This was only a delay, Xigbar figured. It wouldn’t be much longer before he had Xaldin squirming down on the floor again. And hey, he couldn’t say no to more practice.


End file.
